dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Old Kai
|manga debut = "Zero Mortal Project!" |Date of birth = c. 75 Million Before Age |Date of death = After Age 788Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, 2017 Before Age 795 |Gender=Male |Race=Core Person hybrid |Address= Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation=Supreme Kai |FamConnect=Future Shin (descendant) |Counterparts=Old Kai }} is an alternate timeline version of Old Kai that first appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga When Future Dabura turns the Z Sword into stone Future Trunks drops it, resulting in it breaking. Future Dabura then destroys its remnants and since this happens while it is stone, this results in Future Old Kai's death. After his death, Future Old Kai complains about getting killed while still in the Z Sword. Unlike the main timeline version, Old Kai only has a ghostly tail, indicating he did not retain his body after death (presumably because his body was destroyed due to the manner of his death as his main timeline counterpart transferred his remaining life force to Goku thus his body remained intact allowing him to keep it in the afterlife due to his status). However he does possess a Halo. His spirit was erased when Future Zeno erased the future timeline to kill Infinite Zamasu. His fate in the new Future timeline that Future Trunks and Future Mai take refuge in is unknown though as Future Beerus and Future Shin's deaths are prevented presumably Future Old Kai's was as well, though it is unknown if he was freed from the Z Sword in this new timeline. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' Future Old Kai appears when Gohan goes to the Sacred World of the Kai with Future Shin and Future Kibito to free the Z Sword. Gohan can not pull the sword out due to not being the 'chosen one', so he and Future Shin go to search the Other World for Future Gohan. After a search that led to the two meeting Future Pikkon, Future Bardock, and Future Goku, they return and Future Gohan easily pulls out the Z Sword, in contrast to Gohan's own experience. Just as the Z Sword comes free, Gohan completely smashes it, much to the dismay of Future Shin and Future Kibito. Gohan tells them that the sword itself does not matter, and when Future Shin replies in argument, the voice of the Future Old Kai brings their attention to him. Future Old Kai then asks Gohan how he knew, while Future Goku and the others wondered who the old man is. Future Old Kai offers to unlock Future Gohan's potential. Future Gohan agrees, saying he will do whatever it takes, which the ancient Kai thinks is good in a young person. After Future Old Kai had unleashed Future Gohan's hidden potential, he asks them how this will work since Future Gohan is still dead, remarking that the others did not put thought into it. Then, in the same manner that his counterpart had done for Goku, Future Old Kai gives his life to Future Gohan. Also, Future Pikkon and Future Bardock are given one day in the living world for them to fight against Future Super Buu on Earth. Before they leave, Future Old Kai also gives them Potara earrings, saying they can fuse with this. It is assumed that, like his main timeline counterpart, Future Old Kai is resurrected by Porunga after the defeat of Future Kid Buu. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Deities Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Shinjin Category:Characters who have been Erased